An ongoing challenge in the development of prosthetic devices is the attachment of the prosthetic device to the residual limb of a user. For prosthetic legs, it is often difficult to securely attach the prosthetic leg to the residual leg without exerting too much or uneven pressure on the residual limb. On the one hand, the lack of a secure attachment can adversely affect the user's ability to walk. On the other hand, an improper fit can cause sores, swelling and pain for the user.
One approach for overcoming this challenge has been the application of a negative pressure vacuum in a space between the limb, or a liner donned on the limb, and a socket or receptacle coupled to the prosthetic limb. Two conventional ways to apply such a vacuum are by a mechanical pump or an electronic pump.
Mechanical pumps are often in-line systems that utilize the movement of the user to generate the negative pressure vacuum in the socket. For example, the force generated by contacting the ground during a user's walking motion can be used to generate a vacuum in the socket space to hold the prosthesis to the user's limb. Because the impact and displacement of the pump is not consistent and varies between users, the vacuum and thus attachment between residual limb and the socket can be unpredictable and/or inadequate, causing the user discomfort, grief and even injury. Electronic pumps are bulky and significantly contribute to the weight of the prosthetic limb, imposing a significant weight burden on the user when walking.
Both types of pumps typically require users to monitor and regulate vacuum levels in the socket with a simple dial pressure gauge, which can be time consuming and labor intensive. Moreover, dial pressure gauge readings are prone to user error and can be inconsistent from one user or dial pressure gauge to another. Further, dial pressure gauges are known to malfunction and typically have limited accuracy limits and measurement ranges. In addition, even with good readings, users must manually activate the pump to increase vacuum and introduce air into the socket from environment to decrease vacuum.
In view of the shortcomings of conventional systems and methods, there exists a substantial need for a system and method to monitor and regulate socket pressure that is more consistent, faster, less labor intensive, and provides higher accuracy.